grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Gunslinger
Gunslinger (Duelist in Brazil and shortened to GS, and sometimes nicknamed as Gunslingin' Lady) was an ancient title bestowed upon a particularly active legion during the First Demon Wars. The only extant record from that time, the Chronicles of Klayah, reveals that although the title "Gunslinger" had fallen into obscurity, it was indeed used by the most powerful kingdom of the time during the First Demon Wars. The Rune Casters of Kounat displayed much power and influence during the First Demon Wars and invested a great amount of magical and mechanical resources; however as the war drew on, they realized it was going to be impossible to sustain their efforts for much longer. To solve this problem, the most esteemed Rune Caster in the kingdom, Jean-Sanque Gulio, invented a powered gun designed to fire magical rounds while conserving the operator's own energy. The elite legion trained to use this weapon was called the "Gunslingers." The weapon proved to be a success. The First Demon Wars ended with the surrender of the Demons. However, Kounat came to an untimely end with a mysterious explosion. The secrets of the Maverick and the secrets of buliding them were lost forever. It is believed by scholars that the rifles used today by the Dwarves of Archimedia are based on the ancient design of the Maverick. The Maverick-wielding Gunslingers have a variety of unique magic and machines at their disposal that can induce their enemies to walk right into thermal traps, allowing for effective mid-distance attacks. The Gunslinger's Triple Missiles attack compensates for the fact she has a weak long distance attack by enhancing the Maverick's inherent strengths. The Gunslinger continues to use the Rune Caster's Mana Shield and Dash Jump; however the Gunslinger's version is stronger than that of the Rune Caster's, who has always been weak when it came to close quarter combat, and the summoned W.D.W. has also been enhanced. The Gunslinger's many skills can be confusing at first, but with practice and training she is a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 20 to participate in 2nd Job Promotion. GP (Cost 200 GP) Part 1 *Run the Marsh of Oblivion once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay 8 Zombie Stone Orcs in the Forsaken Barrows. Part 3 *Slay the Paradom in Forgotten City and collect 3 Gunslinger's Orb. Part 4 *Slay 100 monsters within the range of 2 above or below level monsters. Cash (Cost 6500 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem Quotes *''"Target Analyzed. Neutralizing..."'' (Beginning & End) *''"Weather conditions optimal."'' (Beginning & End) *''"Are you on standby mode?"'' (Taunt) *''"You're not very efficient..."'' (Taunt) *''"Go!"'' (Orb) *''"Fire!"'' (Ice Bullet) Basic Movments Overheat Meter What is seen below the MP is a bar that may seem identical to the Charging Meter used by Jin and Sieghart. However, this an "Overheat Meter". Using excessive shots on the Maverick may overheat the gun, which can prevent it from firing. Approximately 7 imminent shots will overheat the gun, and will only cooldown completely after 7 seconds. Stance Change W.D.W. Basic Attacks Wing Drive Weapon (W.D.W.) are blades with the of a small array which follows behind Mari and can be used to attack enemies. The blades are usable for 20 seconds, after which they will disappear. Note: Regardless of whether the Maverick overheats or not, the W.D.W. can actually continue shooting its beams or using swift-like attacks. Skills Trivia *Gunslinger is one of two classes that uses a gun, the other being Starlet. *'"Shock Wave"' is an initial ability used by monsters, Magician, and Druid. *The word "Maverick" is actually a term that describes a "cow with no brand". *Strangely, the foreign name used ("Duelist") is actually a different job name re-used by Sieghart. **In Brazil the job Gunslinger is named "Duelista" while the job of Sieghart's Duelist is named "General". *A Helper Bot is used in the Gunslinger's taunt. *''Chaos Beam'' appears to summon two characters which are similar to the Red Power Ranger and the Yellow Power Ranger from the Power Ranger series. Its also suggested that the cannon was probably designed by them as well. **Grand Chase-wise, the two rangers might actually be Gunslingers as well. **It is even worth noting that the words "OK!" and "GO!" appear during the effects of the skill. *It is suggested the Maverick was modeled after a "Nerf Revolver", because of the looks and functionality. *Gunslinger may be considered the "Prototype" or "Lesser" of Rune Caster, due to the following: **It possesses weaker damage. **It lacks the "Protection" functionality and two orbs. **"Shock Wave" tends to be a weaker variation than "Buster". *This is Mari's only job that has an unbalanced or unequal armor set. (Right foot leg has a sock while left leg does not.) Category:Jobs and Classes